


Too Close

by Jinxthece



Category: all of them - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Shorts, fandoms - Freeform, mostly just random stuff i write, nonfandoms, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxthece/pseuds/Jinxthece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Helps. A lot. These are just some prompts/ideas/whatever that I get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Close

He gaped at me, eyes wide, mouth open. I raised a brow in question, but I could feel my pulse move faster as my heart ran. 

His eyes were a bright blue, and they were full of emotion right now. Emotions that I can't read. 

Suddenly, he moved in a jerky and confused motion, running his hand through his hair, pushing the longer pieces out of his face. 

I was surprised at the fact that he was looking at me, right at me. He wavered on his feet, as if he wanted to move closer, but I couldn't tell. I met his eyes again, and the look cut me to my soul. 

I don't know what I was feeling, but it made me suck a breath in, but I still couldn't breath as he took a step closer. His tall frame leaning over mine. 

I tilted my head up, to meet his eyes once again. 

My breaths were deep and fast, almost pants but not really. My pulse was running wild and jumping all over. Especially when I felt his hand caress my arm, he slowly moved his touch upwards from my wrist to my elbow, and then up to my shoulder, where he stopped, gripping my shoulder in his hand. 

I shivered with the softness, yet firmness, of his touch. All I wanted was it to be all over, everywhere. 

All my world was this moment, this second...just us. 

He leaned close to me, the whisper of movement reached my ears as he whispered a few silent syllables in my ear. 

Again, I shivered. His other hand moved and rested itself on my hip, and I jumped when he moved my shirt so we were skin to skin. 

The contact sizzled across my body, and I closed whatever space was left, if any at all, by leaning my head against his chest. 

The grip on my shoulder disappeared as his hand slid down my back, ending where my lower back was. Currents were sizzling across my skin, every inch. 

"I'm sure you feel it too." He whispered in my ear. His warm breath skittered across the shell of my ear, and down my neck. 

I leaned against him harder, trying to hide, but from what I have no idea. 

Perhaps it was my body trying to stop the time from passing. 

Perhaps it was me trying to hide from things that I'll never again know.

Maybe...it was just me trying to show my love with pain.

I could hear his heartbeat in my ear, it was as fast as mine. 

"Please, tell me you feel it?" He begged me when I stayed silent. I could feel, and hear, the desperation in his voice. 

I nodded, but could not speak, I could never speak. 

He took a large breath of air, I could feel his chest expanding. His grip on my side tightened slightly, as if he didn't want me to disappear. He let his breath go in a sigh, his grip loosening with it. 

The skin to skin contact was causing me to get chill after chill. Never has anyone touched me, and never had I thought it would cause such a physical reaction. 

I shivered again, my body wanting more, but my mind just numb. 

He murmured nothings in my ear in the deep timbre that was his voice, and that caused chills of its own. 

I think he knew what he needed to do to get reactions out of me. 

I moved my arms, up to his sides and gripped the thin and soft material of his shirt in my hands, clenching it tight. I wanted to speak, to say anything, but I knew it would break this moment, and shatter it to bits that could never be put together again. 

He seemed to know. He lifted his head from its place by my ear, the cold swooped in and went down the neck of my shirt, causing a different kind of feeling. 

He didn't pull away, just stood taller. I moved slightly and looked up into his eyes, meeting them with my own. 

The blue of winter stared back, the warmth in such a cool color was amazing. 

I lifted a hand and smoothed the silky strands from his eyes, the downyness of it caught me off guard. I fisted my hand in the hair and wrapped my arm around his slender waist, burying my head in his chest. 

He was so tall, so slender, but still so masculine. 

I was so small, and shy. 

He still saw me with those piercing eyes. 

"Please, look at me." He spoke softly, so as not to spook me. 

I turned my head up and met his eyes. 

His head descended towards mine again, but he wasn't going for my ear, he wanted to kiss me. I could see the determination in those warm and deep eyes. 

"Sam." I let the sound out.....and it all cracked and broke. 

It shattered like a mirror.

My alarm shrieked in its shrill tone.

I jolted up, gripping my sheets.

I slammed my hand on my alarm and cursed. 

Just a dream....yet again....

Maybe someday it'll be real, but I know it never could be. 

I pulled my warm sheets up over my head and slithered down until my feet touched the end of my bed...the end of my universe you could say. 

In the silence of a dark morning I let my whimper out. "Sam." I blinked the sadness away and threw my blankets off, standing in the cold. 

I just wanted to hide.

From Time.

From the sadness.

From more.

From him, even. Because, seeing him caused pain, and a physical chill that had nothing to do with the weather.....just those warm and deep and oh-so blue eyes that cut me to the bone.


	2. AU Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I have a Tumblr btw, JinxTheCe is my user.

"You're a gardener with a nice ass that I can't stop staring at and one day you caught me looking at you bent over and fuck that's embarrassing but then you started wearing tighter pants dear holy lord AU" From dailyau on tumbler. user spaceusuk  
"AJ, stop staring at Max! Goddamn it!" Caitlyn shoved the shovel at me, waking me from my day dreaming. 

"Cate, you know my eyes wander!" I grumbled, feeling the heat form on my cheeks. 

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." I dug the shovel into the ground, hating myself. I just couldn't help that Max was good looking! I sigh and lift the dirt so Cate can put a bulb underground. 

"What were you looking at, AJ?" Max asked, dusting his hands off. I turn redder than ever and turn away. 

"Oh, nothing, I just got lost in thought." I say, kneeling to mark where we had planted the bulb.

"Lost in thought about the d." Cate whispered, causing me to gasp and slap her. Max just gave me a look and started towards the bulb tray again. 

"CATE!!! What the fuck?" I say, shocked and horrified. 

"You do know he knows, right? He's known since the dance. Yeah, he saw you leave. Then, well, you know how Hannah is..." Cate shrugged. Continuing to work.

"That....bitch" I hissed. Max was walking back our way, juggling some bulbs as he walked towards his work area. I look away when he walks by, and Sal offers to help him carry them. 

I turn to watch him walk away, and notice something I hadn't noticed in my previous checking out. Max's jeans were new, and tighter than what he usually wears.


	3. AU Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @dailyau and user @spaceusuk  
> "You're a Gardener with a nice ass that I can't stop staring at and one day you caught me looking at you bent over and fuck that's embarressing but then suddenly you started wearing tighter pants dear holy lord AU"

“AJ, stop staring at Max! Goddamn it!” Caitlyn shoved the shovel at me, waking me from my daydreaming.

“Cate, you know my eyes wander!” I grumbled, feeling the heat form on my cheeks.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” I dug the shovel into the ground, hating myself. I just couldn’t help that Max was good looking! And those jeans he was wearing, just ugh. I swear he bought tighter jeans over the weekend. I sigh and lift the dirt so Cate can put a bulb underground.

“What were you looking at, AJ?” Max asked, dusting his hands off. I turn redder than ever and turn away.

“Oh, nothing, I just got lost in thought.” I say, kneeling to mark where we had planted the bulb.

“Lost in thought about the d.” Cate whispered, causing me to gasp and slap her. Max just gave me a look and started towards the bulb tray again.

“CATE!!! What the fuck?” I say, shocked and horrified.

“You do know he knows, right? He’s known since the dance. Yeah, he saw you leave. Then, well, you know how Hannah is…” Cate shrugged. Continuing to work.

“That….bitch” I hissed. Max was walking back our way, juggling some bulbs as he walked towards his work area. I look away when he walks by, and Sal offers to help him carry them.

I turn to watch him walk away, having to admire his gait. 

About 15 years later….

The landscape crew was working in my neighborhood. Not surprising, considering the rich people who live down the street from me. Their landscape crew, Richards Land Crew, did the whole neighborhood, at their behest. They were some pretty nice guys, and always said good morning to me when I went for a walk.

This time was different though. I recognized one of them. I would know that ass anywhere. And the blonde hair. “Max?” I questioned him.

He turned around, to look at me. Even the scratched safety glasses couldn’t hide the beauty of his blue eyes. “AJ?” He asked back.

“Yeah! How are you?“ “I’m great! I can see you’re doing well.” He had filled out very nicely. “Well, I got to get back to work. So, see ya?” Max looked really hopeful. I smiled at him. “Eh, have a nice day.” I turned around, heart racing. I felt a hand grab my arm. “Wait, AJ, I have a lunch break coming up. Can we get lunch or, or a drink or something?” My heart stopped. He just looked so sad. “Sure. There’s a nice pizza joint in the center of town. Want to meet there…?” I almost couldn’t breath from the relief on his face. “Yeah, I can do that. How about one this afternoon?” Max said, almost sagging in relief.

……… 

“So, how’s life been treating you?” Max asked, nervously. 

AJ took a sip of his coffee and shrugged. “It’s been fine. I’m just home to visit right now, I go back to school in a few weeks.” AJ took a bit of pizza and looked away from Max's intense look.

“Uh, where are you going?” Max asked, toying with his plate. 

“The University of Colorado, I’m majoring in Equine. I plan on training kids to ride.” AJ told him. 

“Well, you know what I’m doing. Heh.” He chuckled lightly. “Yeah, I’m hoping to start my own landscape business someday but I don’t have any money right now.” Max went to grab the left overs to throw them at, standing. 

AJ stood with him. “I can loan you some money if you need it. What school are you going to?” 

They walked out of the pizza place, Max holding the door. Max turned pink. “Ah, well, I’m not. I just don’t have the money.” 

AJ patted Max on the shoulder. “That’s fine, you can still do stuff. Like working at that landscape company. That’s really good.” 

“Speaking of……” Max had pulled out his phone with a sigh. “I need to get back. We are turfing the football field for tomorrow’s game.” 

AJ nodded. “Will you be there? At the game I mean.” 

Max shrugged and unlocked his car. “Probably not. I don’t usually go to the games.” 

AJ shook his head. “Nope. You’re coming tomorrow. Meet me at my house at 4 so we can carpool, save gas.” Max smiled, and hopped into his car. “I’ll be there.” 

After Max pulled out of the parking lot, AJ sighed and pulled out his phone to text everyone that Max was in town.

\---  
Max was hesitant to knock on AJ’s door. Once he did he looked down at the pathetic bouquet that he held. As the door opened he threw them to the right, off the steps and onto the grass.

“Max! You made it! Get in here. It’s our pregame party!” AJ said, throwing an arm around Max. Max gazed around at everyone. He knew most of them. “So, Max, you ready? You don’t look very team spirit. Guys. I need a shirt and makeup.” Someone thrust a green jersey at Max to pull on while someone else handed AJ a small jar. AJ grabbed Max by the chin and set the jar down, and then he started to apply the black face paint to his warm cheeks. Max had no idea how to respond to this. He just let it happen, and gazed into AJ’s face. 

AJ pulled away. “There, now we match!” One of the girls held up a mirror. His cheeks had lines of black paint, like the football players wear. Max smiled. “Cool. When do we leave?”

AJ looked around. “Guys, we ready to go?” A course of yeahs and “let’s go”’s replied to the question. Max counted people as they left, and it turned out to be around 12 people for one group. The drive over to the football field was 4 cars long, and Max was stuck in the back seat of a small car for the 10 minute ride. 

AJ quickly grabbed Max when the group reformed at the high school field. A huge gap was open in the stands, “That’s our spot. People know not to sit there.” AJ chuckled as the group charged up the steps to the portion of the stands. Finally, everyone was seated and Max was in the center of the group with AJ on his right, and Cate on the left. 

…. 

Max, by the second quarter was bouncing around with nervous energy. He could feel himself getting more and more anxious. And when the crowd all stood up to cheer a touchdown, he bolted. Down the steps, and off to the parking lot. 

AJ turned to look at Max and the other man was gone. “Cate, where is Max?” Cate nodded towards the parking lot. AJ nodded and trotted after him. 

Max was pacing near the entrance to the parking lot. AJ stopped Max with a light touch. “Max, you ok?” 

Max shook his head, looking like a deer in headlights. “I’m kind of nervous in crowds now. Sorry I ran off.” 

AJ shook his head with a smile. “It’s ok.” He put a hand on Maxs shoulder, gingerly. “Cmon we can hang out here for a bit.” 

Max smiled slowly. “Thanks, AJ. You were always nice to me.” AJ smiled back. “I’ve always had a reason too.” The moment became really quiet as they both took in what AJ said.  
\---  
Max sat nervously on the bench, leg bouncing wildly, while AJ just relaxed into the hardwood. “Max, what happened to you? You used to be so……rough and mean. Defensive.”

Max shrugged his curiosity aside. “Nothing. You’ve become really open, and even nicer if that’s possible. You see the good in everyone.” He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, and head in his hands.

“I guess I just haven’t been fucked over by the world like you, and a few of our mutual friends.” AJ moved his arm to rest on the bench back. He really wanted to comfort Max but wasn’t sure how to go about it. Max had always been ok with his touch in their younger years, but something had changed deeply in Max.

“Shannon.” Max growled.

“She’s not as bad as you think. She was just in a bad place for a long time. She’s still working through things.” AJ defended her, seeing Max tense. He knew the other man was going to explode, so he gently rested his hand on Max's back. He could feel the spine of the Gardner. “Listen, we should head back. Much longer out here and Cate will start saying we fucked.”

Max shifted, feeling the gentle pressure of AJ’s hand on his back. “I wouldn’t mind that.” Max spoke without thinking.

The only sound was the cheering of the crowd.

AJ cleared his throat. “Maybe after the game we can grab a drink, but right now I think we should go see how we are doing.”

Max jumped up. Still full of nervous energy. However, he knew now that it was from AJs presence and not the crowd. "I agree. Let's go see who's winning."

They walked back to the stadium, shoulders brushing as they walked in step.  
\---  
Max just went with the wave of people leaving the stands after the game ended, everyone was drunk on adrenaline even though their team, the Rams, had lost. “Max, c'mon, hurry up! Drinks at Mcgryns!” AJ yelled, grabbing Max by the hand. 

Max smiled at AJ, and let the crowd pull him along to the cars. The ride to the bar was loud, and everyone was yelling. Losing seemed worth celebrating to them. 

Once they arrived at the bar everything seemed to get better from there. Max and AJ sat very close together in the bar, and both drank semi heavily. “Hey, AJ, its, like, 10. I should head home.” Max said, slurring his words a bit. 

AJ looked around. “Shit, alright, lets hit it. I can drive us back to my place.” They staggered out to the car together, leaning on each other with some small inappropriate touching. 

“Maybe we should walk home.” Max suggested. 

“I am not as drunk as I look!” AJ declared and started the car. The drive from there was short and quiet. Max was fidgeting slightly, but that had become normal for him. “What’s up, Max?” AJ asked as he pulled into his driveway. He shut the car off, and put a hand on Max’s jittery knee. 

“N-Nothing. I’m just a little jittery.” The warmth of AJ’s hand seeped through Max’s jeans. 

“There’s nothing to be nervous over.” AJ said, resting his weight against the center console of the car. 

The alcohol from the bar loosened Max’s tongue a little. “There’s a lot to be nervous over, like my next paycheck, my next rent payment, and this moment in this car. That’s plenty to worry over.” Max gestured between, them and his leg bounced faster, even with AJ’s hand gripping his knee. 

“Why be worried about this moment? Just live in the moment. Just go with it, wherever it goes.” AJ said sagely. 

“But, where is it going?” Max asked, putting his hand on AJ’s where it rested on his knee. His leg had stopped bouncing a few seconds ago. 

“However far you want it to go.” AJ replied. The tension became almost unbearable between them. Max leaned closer to AJ.

“JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!” They both jumped apart at Cate’s holler. A few other giggles and cat calls sounded as the girls made their way into the house. 

AJ looked at Max, who was red in the cheeks. “Well. I guess we’d best be getting inside.” He said and went to open his door. 

“AJ.” Max said, his jaw set. AJ turned to look back at him. Max grabbed AJ by the shoulder and yanked him forward, kissing him squarely on the lips. 

AJ melted right into, ignoring the pain of the console pressing into his ribs. Max pulled away, sheepish. “Sorry.”

AJ smiled happily. “You’ve no reason to be. That should’ve happened years ago.” AJ pulled Max forward again to kiss him. 

*AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER DON’T FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT*


End file.
